reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Carcano Rifle
The is a rare weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description It performs in a similar manner to the Rolling Block Rifle, however, it holds five rounds in a magazine and so has a far faster rate of fire and reload time. The Carcano Rifle's bullets travel at a faster velocity than the Rolling Block, meaning that the shots won't need to be anticipated as much, resulting in the bullet hitting the moving target more effectively. It is quite useful for hunting Deer, Elk and Grizzly Bears. Acquisition Single Player *The Carcano Rifle can be purchased at the Gunsmith in Blackwater for $1100, or $550 if you have high Honor and Fame or only $225 if you are wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit. If you have low honor, it's for $1600. *As a second option, the player can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 28. **The "Carcano Killer" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *In Free Roam Multiplayer mode, it can be found in a chest in the Nosalida gang hideout. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *Americus Roe will spawn with one during the Mansion sequence of the Tumbleweed gang hideout Undead Nightmare *In the Undead Nightmare, both the Carcano Rifle and the Mauser Pistol can be obtained by completing the Rank 5 Undead Sharpshooter Challenge. Tips and Tricks *When engaging multiple enemies at medium range, it can be helpful to switch between the Carcano Rifle and a weapon with auto-aim to quickly acquire targets. *While aiming in the direction of enemies, a white ray appears around the scope to indicate where the enemy is. *You can fire all five rounds of the Carcano Rifle before having to exit Dead Eye. This is useful in Bounty Hunter missions when you want to capture the outlaw alive; simply get into a good sniper position and kill the horses. Bugs *Sometimes when buying the Carcano rifle from the Gunsmith in Blackwater, it will disappear from the inventory; the only way to get it back is to reload the game and try buying it again. *Since going into Dead-Eye makes the player invincible, and shooting all shots with a scoped rifle in Dead-Eye doesn't exit it, the player can mount a horse, go into Dead-Eye, and shoot the horse in the head as many time as you like and it will still be alive.(Only works with sniper rifles) Trivia * *Designed in 1891 to replace Italy's aging rifles, it was later "modernized" in 38 in preparation for war. *The rifle is depicted of having a straight bolt handle and being reloaded with en-bloc clips. However, the placement of the scope directly on top of the receiver would mean the straight bolt handle will hit the scope unlike a bent bolt handle. In addition, the scope will leave no room for the usage of clips which is why most sniper rifles must be loaded with individual rounds. The real life Carcano actually had to be loaded with an en bloc clip due to its unique feed system. This prevented the Carcano from having a scope mounted directly above the bolt. This problem was alleviated by mounting it off at an angle to the receiver. Gallery Carcano-Rifle.png|HUD Icon File:Carcano.jpg File:M1903.jpg File:Rdr_sniper_view.png|Scope view of the Carcano Rifle Achievements/Trophies The Carcano Rifle can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation es:Fusil Carcano Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Sniper rifles